For example, a business operator who provides a service to users (hereinafter, this business operator will be also referred to simply as a business operator) constructs and operates a business system for providing the service (hereinafter, this business system will be also referred to as an information processing system). When a failure occurs in the business system in operation, an operator of the business system (hereinafter, this operator will be also referred to simply as an operator) generates information on the occurred failure (hereinafter, this information will be also referred to as an incident). Specifically, the operator generates incidents including the name or the like (hereinafter also referred to simply as a material name) of a material acquired from the business system in order to examine the causes of the occurred failure.
In this way, the operator can shorten the time needed for examining the causes by referring to the accumulated incidents when a failure of the same content as the failure occurred in the past, for example, occurs again. Related technologies are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2003-345628, 2010-257066, 2015-153078, 2010-066841, and 2002-297796.